The invention relates to a device for holding a camera which can particularly serve as a parking assistance of a vehicle. The device comprises a housing in which the camera can be replaceably received, and a gear which serves for moving the camera between a rest position and an operating position.
Devices with a camera which serve for the image acquisition of the external area of the vehicle are already known from the state of the art. Such devices comprise a housing in which a camera is moveably received between a rest position and an operating position. For example, such cameras can be used in the area of the assisted parking of vehicles. If, for example, the reverse gear of the vehicle is used, the camera proceeds from the rest position in the operating position wherein the camera at least partially extends out of the housing. Thereby, the area behind the vehicle is visually captured by the camera and shown on a display for the driver of the vehicle. If the reverse drive is ended and the driver removes the reverse gear, the camera can be moved back from the operation position into the rest position.
In DE 10 2009 015 610 A1 a device with a permanently integrated camera is disclosed which serves for the image acquisition of the external area of the vehicle. The camera is thereby moveably received in a housing between a rest position and an operating position, wherein the housing is provided with a slotted guide for guiding the movement of the camera, in which a sliding element connected to the camera is guided. Thereby the disadvantage has occurred that the device can only receive a certain camera, so that the maintenance and the exchange of the camera are complicated. The device further discloses a lid element for the protection of the camera in the rest position, wherein the lid element is permanently assembled at the camera. Herein, it is a disadvantage that during an accident, when the lid element is damaged, the camera can be likewise damaged. Moreover, it is a disadvantage that the device is construction-wise assembled in a complicated manner, requiring many components and a great construction space. Therefore the production and the assembly of such devices are complicated and expensive.